Spawn (Simmons)
Name: Al Simmons Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Classification: Hellspawn Age: 32 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, reactions and agility, flight, immortality (Types 3, 4 and 7), can create and summon different dimensions (as used when he sent God and Satan to a fake earth), regeneration (low-godly), firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, elemental manipulation, soul manipulation, reality warping, shapeshifting, time manipulation, unlimited energy, matter manipulation, dimensional travel, deal breaking, banishing, power granting, imagination, hellfire, size and density manipulation, can create matter out of nothing Weaknesses: Can be killed if beheaded by a heavenly weapon, originally had a limited power supply, both weaknesses have been currently averted Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class T+ minimum (strong enough to create tidal waves and use buildings as weapons) Speed: FTL (dodges laser beams) Durability: Planet+ level | Universe+ level as God Spawn Destructive Capacity: Ranges from street+ level to planet+ level | Universe+ level as God Spawn Range: Planetary | Universal+ as God Spawn Stamina: Extremely Superhuman Standard Equipment: His chains, red cape, various firearms Notable Attacks/Techniques: -taken from OBD wiki- - Teleportation: He can teleport as far away that he wants to from Earth to Heaven or Hell. - Necroplasmic Energy: Green ki-like blasts which he can fire in many different ways. The strongest time he used it is when he killed the legions of angels and demons warring on the earth in one huge blast then killing all of humanity as well which made the planet into one huge wasteland. - Imagination: Can use this ability in various ways, including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, shapeshifting, flight, and curing the sick. His powers became nigh-omnipotent after he the ate fruit from the Tree of Life and was given the power of a God after Mother gave the powers to him after he recreated the planet and life across the planet, then closed the doors to both Heaven and Hell, sending God & Satan to another universe for them to fight on a fake earth. It was also shown that he can recreate his own universe in issue #149, As king of hell he can alter the reality of hell itself! - Necroplasm: The whole suit itself can connect to his central nervous system which allows him to control all parts of the suit, but at times the suit has protected him even if he is unconscious. He uses the suit to create his chains, spikes and to animate his cape to attack his foes, even cutting and dismembering limbs. Can it use to regen and can put it body back together by feeding off evil energy from the physical world, feeding off the ambient evil of certain parts of the area. FP Victories: Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Dante and Kharn the Betrayer (Devil May Cry and Warhammer 40K) - Dante Profile (He trivially solos the whole verse), Kharn Profile (was allied with Alucard, but Spawn would solo anyways) Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Alighieri Profile (1) Venom (Marvel) - Venom Profile Link (Legend of Zelda) (He solos the whole verse) Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (1) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) - Sir Daniel Fortesque Profile (1) Hellboy (Hellboy) - Hellboy Profile (1) Lady Death (Image Comics) Horus and Angron (Warhammer 40K) - Horus Profile, Angron Profile (was allied with the Redeemer) Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile (1) FP Defeats: Dormammu (Marvel) - Dormammu Profile Ghost Rider (Marvel) - Ghost Rider Profile Inconclusive Matches: The Darkness (Image Comics) - The Darkness Profile Scans and Supporting evidence: (Spawns new attitude towards teleportation and his ability to undue seals) http://img354.imageshack.us/f/spawnn10p049vw.jpg/ that is the door to level seven of hell, its seal is so powerful no demon has ever been in there. (First transmutation, creates objects from thin air) http://img325.imageshack.us/f/spawn009128dt.jpg/ (spawn is liquified by a holy lance his puddle becomes its own inner dimension and sucks angela in, where spawn is infact completely regened) http://img446.imageshack.us/f/spawn009206nj.jpg/ http://img505.imageshack.us/f/spawn009219nf.jpg/ (grabs angela and manipulates her own powers and sends her to heaven) http://img509.imageshack.us/f/spawn009228zp.jpg/ (flight, teleportation, ability to defy gravity) http://img524.imageshack.us/f/spawn007032gt.jpg/ http://img254.imageshack.us/f/spawn007049ws.jpg/ (first transformation) http://img214.imageshack.us/f/26jo.jpg/ (telepathy) http://img222.imageshack.us/f/spawn03093sp.jpg/ Necroblast http://img15.imageshack.us/i/spawn04088nt.jpg/ spawns powers are such that he can supercede his limitations with willpower. (willing his power to use no energy, and burn with the intensity of a stars core) http://img224.imageshack.us/f/spawnn10p088ff.jpg/ spawn gets shot with a tank busting shell (and regens) http://img334.imageshack.us/f/spawn011056yr.jpg/ http://img467.imageshack.us/f/spawn011068nv.jpg/ http://img11.imageshack.us/f/spawn011081nq.jpg/ Teleports inside a cyborg then rips thru 5 layers or armor and nuke proof armor. http://img324.imageshack.us/f/spawn011251ct.jpg/ http://img468.imageshack.us/f/spawn011263fe.jpg/ spawn gets blown up http://img6.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40840bv.jpg/ http://img407.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40853po.jpg/ auto defense http://img403.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40957gs.jpg/ creating things from nothing. http://img204.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40961xj.jpg/ revealing something invisible http://img310.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook41213st.jpg/ fully automatic fire doesnt get past his auto defense http://img417.imageshack.us/f/spawn22060xq.jpg/ fast enough to grab a fully grown man from a cyborg without the cyborg noticing. http://img194.imageshack.us/i/spawn23122bd.jpg/ cape blocks a laser http://img403.imageshack.us/f/spawn23145zb.jpg/ Stops a car moving at 67mph, currently with his unlimited energy he could do this indefinietly. http://img423.imageshack.us/f/spawn2414152sa.jpg/ Spawn shot thru the chest and still not dead even though he is nearly out of energy from ressurecting the dead. http://img14.imageshack.us/i/spawn27084yv.jpg/ http://img331.imageshack.us/i/spawn27160er.jpg/ chains work independently….plz ignore the fact that spawn is in a wagon and saying mommy. http://img189.imageshack.us/f/spawn29028jc.jpg/ spawn strangling gods corperal form http://img54.imageshack.us/f/spawn032148hp.jpg/ his teleportation is lightspeed http://img305.imageshack.us/f/spawn032215kx.jpg/ precog http://img130.imageshack.us/f/spawn040page049tz.jpg/ cut up and controlling his limbs http://img220.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page058xt.jpg/ http://img39.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page149zq.jpg/ durablility and defense http://img477.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page228cn.jpg/ http://img249.imageshack.us/f/spawn042page018ny.jpg/ spawn so rotten and dead that he is a corpse in the ground, and regenerates thru the ambient energy of “evil” creatures. http://img302.imageshack.us/f/page089cg.jpg/ http://img273.imageshack.us/f/page148qx.jpg/ http://img309.imageshack.us/f/page153kf.jpg/ spawn setting in lava and hellfire http://img222.imageshack.us/i/spawn053page035qp.jpg/ can remove the cloak and have it act independantly http://img333.imageshack.us/i/spawn064191lx.jpg/ decapitation doesnt kill spawn anymore http://img203.imageshack.us/f/spawn69page108yn.jpg/ ability to sense and feel everything in earth realm http://img318.imageshack.us/f/spawn075175sn.jpg/ http://img509.imageshack.us/i/spawn76063hf.jpg/ takes her to the deadzone, heals her blindness and opens heaven to her. http://img383.imageshack.us/f/spawn76159gs.jpg/ stealth http://img174.imageshack.us/f/spawn78163eu.jpg/ speed http://img509.imageshack.us/i/spawn082046rb.jpg/ http://img383.imageshack.us/i/spawn082051fg.jpg/ spawn showing someone what hell is like http://img204.imageshack.us/i/pic7602958ks.jpg/ http://img204.imageshack.us/i/pic7602958ks.jpg/ spawn chucks a two story building at a demon then wards off its attempt to crush him http://img231.imageshack.us/f/sp098212tc.jpg/ Crush Lock the Demon down with Vines then splits the earth open flays him with hell fire and locks him away. Geo 1 Geo 2 Geo 3 Mind Screwing; thats only mental and the illusion is permanent. http://img39.imageshack.us/f/spawn106223rj.jpg/ most projectiles wont do anything http://img243.imageshack.us/f/spawn107072io.jpg/ http://img332.imageshack.us/f/spawn10708098wm.jpg/ Telekinesis http://img221.imageshack.us/f/spawn109066lo.jpg/ Control of nature http://img214.imageshack.us/f/spawn111060oy.jpg/ http://img217.imageshack.us/f/spawn111070de.jpg/ Phasing http://img225.imageshack.us/i/spawn109085zb.jpg/ Can send energy through his chains http://img221.imageshack.us/f/spawn111089ju.jpg/ http://img223.imageshack.us/f/spawn111090sl.jpg/ Hellfire control http://img216.imageshack.us/i/zzpage173qm.jpg/ http://img219.imageshack.us/i/zzpage188ql.jpg/ spawns swordfights with the ghost of a samurai http://img213.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg12shinter2tl.jpg/ http://img216.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg13shinter9rj.jpg/ http://img219.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg1415shinter9sj.jpg/ http://img221.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg16shinter2fc.jpg/ standard length of spawns chains http://img213.imageshack.us/i/a158mb.jpg/ Stops time, then makes it flow faster. Time control 1 Time control 2 powerful holy attacks are completely survivable. http://img243.imageshack.us/i/spawn117118dk.jpg/ Intedimensional teleportation http://img424.imageshack.us/f/bspawn119166je.jpg/ Spawn pulling a reverse Gaara and creating a forest from a wasteland. Spawn makes forest Spawn makes forest 2 Banishing Banishing 1 Banishing 2 Banishing 3 Banishing 4 Key: (1) = He solos the whole verse Category:Character Profiles Category:Image Comics Characters